An arrangement in which a door impact bar for protecting an occupant from the impact of a side collision by reinforcing an automobile door is curved into a predetermined shape while heating low strength straight steel pipe by means of a high frequency heating coil and then subjected to a hardening process by spraying cooling water so as to rapidly cool it, thus working it into a desired shape and strength, is known from Patent Document 1 below.